2003 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
The 2003 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament involved 16 schools playing in single-elimination play to determine the national champion of men's NCAA Division I college ice hockey. It began on March 28, 2003, and ended with the championship game on April 12. A total of 15 games were played. The University of Minnesota, coached by Don Lucia, won their fifth NCAA title (7th overall) with a 5-1 victory in the final game over the University of New Hampshire, coached by Dick Umile. Minnesota forward Thomas Vanek was named the Frozen Four's Most Outstanding Player. Qualifying teams The at-large bids and seeding for each team in the tournament was announced on March 23, 2003. The Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA) had five teams receive a berth in the tournament, Hockey East had four teams receive a berth in the tournament, the Central Collegiate Hockey Association (CCHA) had three teams receive a berth in the tournament, the ECAC had two berths, while both the Metro Atlantic Athletic Conference (MAAC) and College Hockey America (CHA) received one bid for their tournament champions. Number in parentheses denotes overall seed in the tournament. Game locations First round and regional finals * East – Dunkin' Donuts Center, Providence, Rhode Island * Midwest – Yost Ice Arena, Ann Arbor, Michigan * Northeast – Centrum Centre, Worcester, Massachusetts * West – Mariucci Arena, Minneapolis, Minnesota Frozen Four * HSBC Arena, Buffalo, New York Tournament Bracket Note: * denotes overtime period(s) Regional Semifinals East Regional (1) Cornell vs. (4) Minnesota State-Mankato |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/29/moot-point-cornell-rolls-past-minnesota-state/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Murray) Mike Knoepfli – 01:53 (Knoepfli, Moulson) Shane Hynes – PP – 09:07 |1-1-2 = 01:53 – Dana Sorenson (Stevenson) |1-2-1 = (Moulson, Cook) Shane Hynes – GW PP – 13:56 |1-2-2 = 03:24 – PP – Brock Becker (Marler, Runkel) |1-3-1 = (Cook) Mike Knoepfli – 06:42 (Vesce, Bâby) Sam Paolini – PP – 10:34 |goalie1-1 = ( 18 saves / 20 shots ) David LeNeveu |goalie1-2 = Jon Volp ( 32 saves / 37 shots )}} (2) Boston College vs. (3) Ohio State |score1 = 1 – 0 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/29/bc-slips-past-osu-into-regional-final/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Forrest) Tony Voce – GW SH – 05:56 |goalie1-1 = ( 26 saves / 26 shots ) Matti Kaltiainen |goalie1-2 = Mike Betz ( 20 saves / 21 shots )}} Midwest Regional (1) Colorado College vs. (4) Wayne State |score1 = 4 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/29/special-teams-lead-tigers-past-warriors/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Laux, Preissing) Brett Sterling – PP – 16:26 |1-2-1 = (Stuart) James Laux – 05:31 (Sterling, Preissing) Noah Clarke – GW PP – 14:09 |1-2-2 = 04:51 – Keith Stanich (Kingston, Durbin) |1-3-1 = (Sejna, Clarke) Tom Preissing – PP – 10:02 |1-3-2 = 06:31 – Billy Collins (Poupard, Stanich) |goalie1-1 = Curtis McElhinney ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) |goalie1-2 = David Guerrera ( 27 saves / 31 shots )}} (2) Maine vs. (3) Michigan |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/29/late-power-play-helps-michigan-past-maine/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-3-1 = (Kariya, Lawson) Colin Shields – 16:06 |1-3-2 = 06:47 – Eric Nystrom (Woodford) 18:29 – GW PP – Jed Ortmeyer (Tambellini, Nystrom) |goalie1-1 = ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) Frank Doyle |goalie1-2 = Al Montoya ( 34 saves / 35 shots )}} Northeast Regional (1) New Hampshire vs. (4) St. Cloud State |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/28/hemingway-callander-lead-unh-over-scsu/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Gare, Prudden) Colin Hemingway – 00:10 (Stafford) Colin Hemingway – PP – 18:47 |1-1-2 = 08:11 – Ryan Malone (Hendricks, Motzko) |1-2-1 = (Abbott, Aikins) Preston Callander – GW – 01:20 (Saviano, Martz) Sean Collins – PP – 07:08 |1-2-2 = 03:53 – Jeff Finger (Hendricks) |1-3-1 = (Aikins, Hemingway) Preston Callander – PP – 12:08 |goalie1-1 = ( 23 saves / 25 shots ) Mike Ayers |goalie1-2 = Jake Moreland ( 27 saves / 31 shots )}} (2) Boston University vs. (3) Harvard |score1 = 6 – 4 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/28/three-quick-bu-goals-sink-crimson/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Miller, Van der Gulik) Brian Collins – PP – 03:39 (Priem) Matt Radoslovich – 14:57 |1-1-2 = 04:07 – Brendan Bernakevitch (Pettit) 17:06 – PP – Tyler Kolarik (Pettit, Welch) |1-2-1 = (Magowan, Skladany) Brad Zancanaro – 14:44 |1-2-2 = 08:33 – Brett Nowak (Kolarik) |1-3-1 = (McConnell) Mark Mullen – 00:45 (McConnell) Bryan Miller – GW PP – 02:03 František Skladaný – 03:34 |1-3-2 = 07:53 – Dominic Moore (Johnson, Pettit) |goalie1-1 = ( 34 saves / 38 shots ) Sean Fields |goalie1-2 = Dov Grumet-Morris ( 25 saves / 31 shots )}} West Regional (1) Minnesota vs. (4) Mercyhurst |score1 = 9 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/28/potulny-gophers-cruise-into-regional-final/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Guyer, Tallackson) Grant Potulny – 01:15 (Guyer) Keith Ballard – 04:33 (DeMarchi, Guyer) Grant Potulny – GW – 14:59 |1-2-1 = (Guyer) Barry Tallackson – 01:40 (Ballard) Thomas Vanek – 04:10 (Reinholz) Paul Martin – 05:07 (Fleming, Smaagaard) Jon Waibel – 05:34 (Fleming) Keith Ballard – 13:57 |1-3-1 = (Guyer, Tallackson) Grant Potulny – 01:05 |1-3-2 = 04:33 – PP – David Wrigley (Tackaberry) 07:21 – PP – Scott Reynolds (Borrelli, Rivers) |goalie1-1 = ( 16 saves / 18 shots ) Travis Weber |goalie1-2 = Andy Franck ( 47 saves / 56 shots )}} (2) Ferris State vs. (3) North Dakota |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/28/first-time-first-ncaa-win-for-bulldogs/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Kunitz, Kinnie) Derek Nesbitt – PP – 14:01 |1-2-1 = (Kunitz, Milam) Simon Mangos – PP – 15:42 (Nesbitt, Kunitz) Jeff Legue – GW – 18:04 |1-3-1 = (Large) Greg Rallo – 09:11 (Meyer) Trevor Large – EN – 19:42 |1-3-2 = 07:25 – David Lundbohm (Bochenski, Jones) 15:34 – Ryan Hale (Prpich, Fuher) |goalie1-1 = ( 44 saves / 46 shots ) Mike Brown |goalie1-2 = Jake Brandt ( 17 saves / 20 shots ) / Josh Siembida ( 5 saves / 6 shots )}} Regional Finals East Regional (1) Cornell vs. (2) Boston College |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/30/mcraes-double-ot-goal-sends-cornell-to-frozen-four/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Ryan Vesce – 10:05 |1-2-2 = 08:00 – J. D. Forrest (Voce, Eaves) |1-4-1 = Matt McRae – GW – 10:05 |goalie1-1 = ( 26 saves / 27 shots ) David LeNeveu |goalie1-2 = Matti Kaltiainen ( 34 saves / 36 shots )}} Midwest Regional (1) Colorado College vs. (3) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 5 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/30/unlikely-heroes-propel-wolverines-once-more/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = (Sejna, Clarke) Brett Sterling – PP – 08:10 (Clarke, Preissing) Peter Sejna – PP – 10:42 |1-1-2 = 02:22 – Eric Nystrom (Helminen, Mink) 17:18 – Milan Gajic (Moss, Roemensky) |1-2-1 = (Liebel) Brett Sterling – 11:57 |1-2-2 = 01:23 – SH – Mark Mink |1-3-2 = 04:25 – GW – Jason Ryznar 19:42 – EN PP – Mark Mink (Nystrom) |goalie1-1 = ( 27 saves / 31 shots ) Curtis McElhinney |goalie1-2 = Al Montoya ( 21 saves / 24 shots )}} Northeast Regional (1) New Hampshire vs. (2) Boston University |score1 = 3 – 0 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/29/nothing-doing-for-terriers/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Callander, Abbott) Joshua Prudden – GW PP – 13:09 |1-3-1 = (Aikins, Abbott) Patrick Foley – 09:12 Sean Collins – EN – 18:55 |goalie1-1 = ( 27 saves / 27 shots ) Mike Ayers |goalie1-2 = Sean Fields ( 24 saves / 26 shots )}} West Regional (1) Minnesota vs. (2) Ferris State |score1 = 7 – 4 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/03/29/gophers-earn-second-straight-frozen-four-bid/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = (Vanek, DeMarchi) Matt Koalska – 00:13 Keith Ballard – PP – 01:38 (Smaagaard) Jake Flemming – 06:09 Thomas Vanek – 12:41 (Hirsch, Tallackson) Matt DeMarchi – GW PP – 18:54 |1-1-2 = 12:02 – Chris Kunitz (Meyer) 17:48 – SH – Chris Kunitz (Nesbitt) |1-2-1 = (Koalska) Thomas Vanek – 19:31 |1-2-2 = 12:43 – Derek Nesbitt |1-3-1 = (Smaagaard, Fleming) Jon Waibel – 10:31 |1-3-2 = 02:04 – Phil Lewandowski (Field) |goalie1-1 = ( 4 saves / 6 shots ) Justin Johnson / ( 12 saves / 14 shots ) Travis Weber |goalie1-2 = Mike Brown ( 42 saves / 49 shots )}} Frozen Four National Semifinal (E1) Cornell vs. (NE1) New Hampshire |score1 = 2 – 3 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/04/10/back-again-saviano-ayers-lead-unh-into-title-game/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 14:21 – Tim Horst (Scott) |1-2-1 = (Bâby, Murray) Ryan Vesce – PP – 09:38 |1-2-2 = 01:23 – Steve Saviano (Martz, Collins) 07:10 – GW PP – Steve Saviano (Martz) |1-3-1 = (Abbott, Hornby) Chris Abbott – 09:52 |goalie1-1 = ( 18 saves / 21 shots ) David LeNeveu |goalie1-2 = Michael Ayers ( 19 saves / 21 shots )}} (W1) Minnesota vs. (MW3) Michigan |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/04/10/repeat-effort-vanek-sends-gophers-to-title-game/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 09:33 – Brandon Kaleniecki (Ebbett) |1-2-1 = (Vanek, Koalska) Troy Riddle – 17:45 |1-2-2 = 14:38 – Jed Ortmeyer (Tambellini) |1-3-1 = (Tallackson, Harrington) Gino Guyer – 01:35 |1-4-1 = Thomas Vanek – GW – 08:55 |goalie1-1 = ( 31 saves / 33 shots ) Travis Weber |goalie1-2 = Al Montoya ( 29 saves / 32 shots )}} National Championship (W1) Minnesota vs. (NE1) New Hampshire |score1 = 5 – 1 |recap1 = www.uscho.com/recaps/2003/04/12/gophers-repeat/ |won1 = 1 }} All-Tournament Team *G: Travis Weber (Minnesota) *D: Paul Martin (Minnesota) *D: Matt DeMarchi (Minnesota) *F: Steve Saviano (New Hampshire) *F: Thomas Vanek* (Minnesota) *F: Nathan Martz (New Hampshire) * Most Outstanding Player(s) Record by conference See also *2003 Frozen Four References Category:NCAA Men's Ice Hockey Championship Category:2003 in hockey Category:NCAA Tournaments